Legends of Catastrophe
by R.S.A
Summary: Rose is a unique new member of the Sailor Scouts. VERY unique. So unique, she's not sure if she's even human. Heero is accused of killin an innocent! And on top of figuring out some prophecy, Rose has to prove he didn't do it!
1. Prologue

Author's Note:  
  
Hey! Legends of Catastrophe here! Ok pretty much the story is slightly sailormoon/gundam, but not quite. Heero doesn't get Serena. Heero gets someone who isn't in the original sailormoon. This is slightly original since Heero gets hooked up with someone named Rose Alexia, but she doesn't know her last name at the beginning of the story. It's kinda long so if you like it you'll be happy about that. Just bear with me and you might just find you like my lil original chary (character) Rose. Pairings: Serena/Darien (as usual), Rie/Duo (now that's a recipe for fun ^_^) , Mina/Quatra (Quatra's in for it e.e), Lita/Wufie (true fighters till the end), Hotaru/Trowa (slightly unique, but it was better than Ami and Trowa in my oppinion), and last-but-not-least the main couple Heero/Rose. Michelle, Ami, Setsuna, and Haruka don't really have a guy right now, but if you review and give me some ideas I'll give 'em some guys to crush on ^_~y. At the begging it switches b/w Luna and Rose, b/c she shares the body of a cat that they named Luna after the original Luna. Kinda confusing, I know, but just keep reading and you should like it.  
  
Ps: The first of this may be rusty since I started a while back, but I changed a few parts so it wasn't quite so corny. The style changes ever so slightly during the story and goes from first to third person in one of the chapters so watch out for that.  
  
^ = Thinking,  
  
^ " = Thought speaking,  
  
" = Speaking.  
  
(*-*) (Which makes it bold sometimes) = Author's notes  
  
(*By the way. Excuse my language in this fic. I don't normally cuss, but I have to be realistic.well as realistic as you can be with a fictional story, and most people do cuss. Just letting you know I don't approve of it, but I'm willing to over look every rare moment for the sake of comedy and realism.*)  
  
Prologue  
Hey! My name is Rose.well that's my human name, anyway. Everyone calls me Luna, though. I'll give it to ya straight. I'm a cat. Yep! You heard me. I'm a cat. I'm pretty sure I was once human, though, if I was it was before-I think-the age of six. I don't remember anything before that age, and since after I've been a cat. Right now I'm 15, if I've counted right. I certainly think enough like one, but there is also the whole cat mentality that sometimes takes over. You know, instinct that comes with the body, or that's about as best I can explain it.  
  
It's funny, actually, how I ended up working as an undercover agent. Let's just say that a mentally talking cat gets a lot of attention in a world where that kind of thing is considered impossible. I don't exactly speak; I use what I call 'thought speech' where people hear my voice in their minds. The best part is I can either pick someone out in the crowd or send a private message, or I can let the entire room hear.or even the world! How do they respond, you ask? Well I guess, either I just tap into their minds so all they have to do is think it and I know (I've had to develop control on that so I don't tap into any memories or thoughts I DON'T want to know), or-as has happened with my friends-I talk with them so much they seem to develop their own ability to contact me, though they can't tap into my memory or anything like that. That work takes more 'power'. Not to mention, they ARE the sailor scouts after all. They picked it up rather quickly, and sometimes they can even tell when I'm lying, b/c there are times-if they try hard enough-they can feel my emotions through the link. Am I losing you? Sorry.  
  
Well anyway, there is also this thing about me being in some dumb legend. Not many people know about it, but those who do just don't want to leave me alone so I decided I'd play along till they figure out it's something someone made up and this is just a freak coincidence. It's supposed to say that a young woman will appear as a cat, fall in love at first sight, become human, and save the world. I'm summarizing, of course, but it's still basically the usual stupid stuff people romanticize about. .Ok I know it's a pretty BIG coincidence, but still. That just isn't me. I refuse to even hope that it might be true. The point is I'll play along if they're too dumb to realize its crap. No skin off my back.or fur.or whatever. Anyway, so now some guy made me a secret agent-who's going to suspect the neighbors cat of stealing important files right from under their nose-and I'm on a particularly interesting case at the moment. In fact, I'm typing on what I think is my target's laptop as we speak.well you know what I mean. Again, you're probably thinking that's kinda weird for a cat to be typing on a laptop, but I do what I can with this body of mine. You'd be surprised at the advantages it comes with. Then again, there are also disadvantages, but I don't think I need to go into more detail considering you can probably imagine what they are. Just to fill you in, I'll start at the begging when I was first received the assignment.  
  
I can't exactly remember what I did earlier that day but I do recall having to get info. for a certain agency about its competition. Ya ya, I know. That's dirty, but they hired me and it's really none of my business. Well anyway, I headed off to my office, and though it was a little big for a cat, it was normal sized for a normal businessperson. I was sitting there when I heard a knock upon the door. I was organizing papers with my claws as best I could when I told him to come in.well 'thought spoke' or whatever. He sat in one of the chairs I gestured to and said his greetings, commenting politely on how nice I looked-I never could seem to keep myself from rolling my eyes when people did that-before he began to explain his reasoning for coming.  
  
" I'm here to offer you a job. Nothing dirty or anything, but it may very well tip the scale on whether or not an innocent is punished and a murderer goes free."  
  
Instinctively my ears perked in attentiveness. I liked the man and his forward ways. Most liked to dance around the real matter, making it seem less or more than it was. The way he presented it, however, in such a short way was a new and improved thing to my ears. Whether he meant to or not, he had hit one of my softest spots, my strong sense of justice. I'm a prideful and stubborn one, yes, but I have a strong sense of justice and will admit when I'm wrong about something or someone. From the chair, I bound up upon the desk and sat, signaling for him to continue with the wave of a tail.  
  
" Well, I'm a lawyer and there is a certain case I feel I needs some special attention. A woman has been accused of killing her husband, but she claims a young man did it and not her. His fingerprints were found on the gun handle, but I don't believe he is guilty. If she goes free, they will most likely go after the young man in question without giving him a fair trial. He's not exactly the most reachable person, nor the most approachable." He paused for a moment to sort his thoughts. During that time I found myself voicing mentally the questions that arose from his statements.  
  
^ " What exactly do you mean? Unreachable? Unapproachable? I find it hard to believe that our govt. is afraid of merely one man." ^ He seemed to become uneasy at my questions.  
  
" .Well..ummm.he's a very important mere man.very powerful and dangerous as well.uhh how should I put this." he paused again.  
  
I could only gaze skeptically at him. ^ If he's so dangerous, then there's a good chance he actually did do it. ^ But she didn't voice her thoughts so as to let him finish.  
  
".Have you ever heard of Heero Yui?" he asked for starters.  
  
I merely raised a cat-like brow before shaking my head. ^ "No." ^ I stated simply. He sighed.  
  
".Ok, never mind. All I want is for you to find sufficient proof that he is innocent. Will you take the job or not?" He began unlocking his brief case.  
  
He was slightly overconfident, but I still liked his approach. I nodded needing no time for consideration. He had already caught my interest and curiosity. Curiosity; man, did I have a lot of that. Luckily, it hadn't gotten me killed yet.yet being the key word as some have pointed out quite frequently.  
  
^ " I'll take it, but I want part in the trial." ^  
  
He nodded as well, taking out papers and laying them across the desk. "These are papers of the case to fill you in a little bit. I'll do some research as well, but I'm afraid I don't have any information on Heero."  
  
At that I gave another skeptical look. ^ " You do know that's going to cost extra right?" ^ I have a heart, yes, but information doesn't come cheap. You have no idea how much research it takes to learn everything about a person so as to fit into their lives perfectly so they don't suspect anything.  
  
He nodded again. " Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of that. You'll get your money, I assure you." He closed his brief case and stood, tipping his hat in a farewell gesture. I felt struck by his petulance, for I could see why he acted so. I hadn't meant to sound so greedy, but it had apparently come across as such. In the end I said nothing, allowing him to leave before letting out a sigh. My muscles were becoming stiff so I stood and hooked the edge of the file with a claw, opening it with ease and gazing down at it's contents. After looking over a few details in both the file and on my own personal laptop I had found that this was going to take more time and energy than first thought. Apparently there were no files whatsoever on Heero Yui, and I'm an excellent hacker, one of the best. However, it seemed he was better than I.or just had a head start. I'd find out what I could one way or another; I always did. ^ Well, ^ I thought to myself, ^ I'd best get started. ^  
  
The preparations aren't important except the fact that whenever I am on missions I wear a ribbon around my neck with a red rose on it. This is to hide the communications and recording chip that is hidden for my 'people' to listen and record at 'headquarter' the things around me. So if I overhear a conversation and get close enough to hear, the 'bug' transmits the conv. (conversation) to my friends back at the office.  
  
By the way, about my friends, I should probably mention some of them. Have you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts? Well guess what? Yep! You guessed it. There's Serena or 'meatball head' as we've nicknamed her, is my partner and works with all my friends in the different divisions; Rei who usually helps the quiet Ami give out the orders and keep organization; Mina, one of the nosiest, she usually helps me with missions since she is in the contact division b/c she has a way with people (mostly guys though considering she is the sailor scout of love); Lita, an excellent cook by the way, she usually acts as a sort of enforcer most of the time, working in the executive division since she is such an awesome fighter; Ami who's in charge of almost everything, she's the smartest of us all; Hotaru, the total sweety who also helps me a lot in the communications division, she is mostly in charge of recording the transmitted conv. and such; Michelle, who works on organizing files and so on, making sure all goes according to plan while helping Ami; Haruka, who looks like a boy actually, she is the treasurer taking care of all things financial; and Setsuna who is the master at finding out the locations of people and hacking into their files and is also the head of the transportation and information divisions. She is the one who usually takes care of all the passports and such we'd need for traveling abroad and such. She's also the one who ended up giving me the info on where this Heero Yui lived. I was flabbergasted when I found out he was only one of the famous Gundam Pilots, though it explained quite a lot. They were all located in Tokyo in a mansion owned by the Winter foundation. Well anyway, Serena usually either has solo missions of her own since she has that Luna pen or we work as a team, but this time she was staying home for a date with Darien.  
  
Oh! I forgot to tell you how we met I know you must be confused about where Luna and Artemis come into this, but I have bad news. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Luna and Artemis are dead. Not forever, though. They promised Serena and the scouts a long time ago that they would resurrect when the time was right, or so my friends have told me. Well anyway, I had been taking a vacation one summer (even as a cat I had school, b/c they considered talking cats a 'special' case) in Tokyo when all of a sudden I was swarmed by the lot of them being bombarded with questions from all directions with a mixture of "What the heck!?"s and "Luna!! Oh my gosh!!"s with a few additional "But your supposed to be dead, damnit"s before they would let me speak. We exchanged tales, to keep a long story short, and ended up going to work as partners (mostly Serena and I were the actual founders and owners of my lil operation, though the FBI and CIA fund us incase they need us which is most often than not). That's also how I got the nickname 'Luna' or 'Luna-cat' though I still call myself Rose and the cat portion Luna. They are also the ones who came up with the idea of using a rose to hide the chip, mostly Mina and Serena's cute lil joke.  
  
Again it seems, I'm getting off the subject. What was I talking about again? Oh ya! The trip to Tokyo had been both exciting and disheartening news. Tokyo is one of my most favorite places on the earth, but I had known the flight from America to Japan was going to be murder whether I flew east or west to get there. The shortest flight, Setsuna informed me, would be 15 hours at least. As embarrassed as I had been (I felt handicapped at times such as these), I had known I was going to need help, because, since this was a global mission, it required baggage in which I could not carry.  
  
The problem had been who to take, but I had had time to think it over on the way back to the apartments. Not only did we all work in the same corp. but we also lived in the same apartment building. Another bonus was it was close enough to work that I could walk easily downtown and home with the occasional ally-way. We roomed in pairs. I roomed with Hotaru; Serena roomed with mina; Rei roomed with Ami; Michelle roomed with Haruka; Setsuna roomed with Lita; and then there was the exception Darien who roomed alone. I had wanted to ask Setsuna, but she was a main part of the business and was needed in the U.S. with the main Headquarters. Then again I asked anyway. I remember she actually said that she would love to, and had hoped I would ask since she could never seem to get away. It was true she would be hard to replace, but it was only temporary so she was confident Hotaru would do just till they got back. So, with that settled, we left four weeks before the scheduled date of the trail. I should have been thrilled to take on the Universe's best assassins, but it actually bored me. Yet now that I've met them I'm exited to see just where this mission leads me, for it seems to indeed be leading me somewhere. You couldn't tell by what has been happening so far, but I feel a foreboding that this is no ordinary scenario, that this is important. I don't know if I'm making much sense, but I do know that the moment I had left American soil I had known that something was being set into motion. Even now I have not a clue as to what that sense of foreshadowing means, but I do know that some how I'm ready for whatever it is. Somehow I know that this will be a turning point in my life. So I've decided to write it down. I might even decide to post this on my website. Either way I want to be able to remember this time in my life. And so my story continues. 


	2. The Mission Begins

A/n: Hey! ummm someone told me that if you use notepad that it'll work better so I thought I'd try this real quick. I'm supposed to only post after five posts, but if I get this chapter typed up by that time I'll post it anyway. Well, here's chapter two! ^_^ enjoy!  
  
Chapter two: The Mission Begins  
  
The plane ride was as borring as always. Setsuna and I talked a great deal, but we had like 10 to 15 hours to kill and we soon were borred with talking. Luckily for me, as a cat, the seats were actualy comfortable to sleep in. The only offensive scene had been when I was offered cat food. I swear! How can any animal eat such a gruesome and distasteful thing. I much rather prefer shrimp. ^_^  
  
Anyway, when we finally arrived, Setsuna located the nearest hotel in which she would stay while I did my detective work. Being the motherly type, Setsuna arranged for pet supplies to be sent up and insisted on giving me a bathe. Now I don't mind water, but I hate being given a bathe merely b/c it reminds me that I can't bathe myself. I don't mind Setsuna as much since she is like a mother to me, but the other girls embarrass me severly. Sure, they are like sisters, but Hotaru is the only one I can truly get close to. Her or Serena. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I just thought of it as me being the pet, as if playing pretend, but it ends up making me feel inferior and helpless. Oh how I hate those feelings. I guess I have too much pride, but....well I can't help it!  
  
I had planned to leave first thing in the morning, but Setsuna insisted that I get some sleep, and start during the afternoon. And so I slept in. Around twelve o'clock, Setsuna called me a cab. On reaching the manshion, the realization of just how big it was made me feel a bit smaller than usual. I mean, I had to lean my head almost entirely back to see the roof. If you think I became afraid your wrong.....just a little uncomphortable. Unfortunately, the doors were locked and there were no open windows. Trust me, I checked thoroughly. Not to mention, though it seemed quiet, it's securety system was magnificent. If i wasn't a cat I'd have been caught for sure. Lucky for me, while I had been checking a window, a guard had spotted me. If I hadn't been so caught up in finding a way inside I would have heard him. As it was, I was caught, but being a cat he thought I was just hungry. ANd to my greater luck (which proves black cats aren't unlucky) he took me inside to feed me. He carried me through the house and through the very hallway outside my door now. I remember he walked up to a massive man that looked of Arabian descent and asked him what do with me after telling how he had found me. As massive as the older man was he seemeed kind once you go over his deep voice and heigth. The guard gave me to him and went back to his post. As I was in the Arab's arms I heard a voice from behind him saying,  
  
"Excuse me, Rhashid, but Master Quatra has need of your assitance."  
  
The man named Rhashid turned to face the other Arab and nodded.  
"Tell him I will be there in a minute. First, I have to take care of this curious creature."  
  
I hadn't liked him calling me a curious creature, at first. I wasn't good that he'd noticed I was curious. But the worry was for nothing, b/c he merely took me to a kitchen and sat a bowl of milk on the floor for me to drink.  
  
"I'll be back, but you be a good little kitten while I'm gone." he cooed as he left with the door closed behind him.   
  
I admit to hissing. ^I hate being treated like a cat!^ I admit to hissing. I began toward the door, but wiht this stupd body, fundamental instincts came. I couldn't help but smell the milk and turn. ^I can always finish first, then leave.^ After finishing the milk I jumped up and grabbed the knob; with a turn, I pushed off with one paw, opening the door, and jumped down to leave. Most of the halls were pretty much deserted, but every once in a while I had to turn back from halls crammed with people. I was about to give up when I past by another of the many partly opened door frames of the gigantic mansion, and I would have past by this one also had I not been onthe alert for voices. I caught a single sentence that caught myinterest. So far, I must say, I am a lucky cat. If they had been on a normal subject I would have missed them completly. Yes as lucky as I am, I caught the energetic voice of a young man saying:  
  
"So what were you up to during our break on the last mission, Heero?"  
  
As you can see, I was also lucky in the fact that I had come across the five Gundam Pilots right before Heero was about to tell them exactly what I had wanted to hear. ^Yes! I'm good!^ were the congradulatory thoughts that struck me first, and I agree with them even now. Smiling, as only a cat msiles, I peeped through the opening to find all five of the GW boys in the room. The one who had spoken was the energetic Duo. At the time, I didn't know who was who only that Heero was the brown haired boy who was standing in a corner, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. He made me uneasy and even now, I do n't really like him that much. I heard him answer in the monotone voice I have come to expect and learned to tolerate.  
  
"I just went for a walk." and in saying that he walked to a nearby table and began typing on a laptop. ^By the looks of the tables and bookshelves, this must be a study.^ The determined Duo persisted, however.  
  
"Come on! Tell me and I promise to get off your case for an entire day."  
  
To this, Heero stopped typing and, without turning his head, looked toward the braided baka (idiot, dope, stupid, crazy, ect..) leaning over his left shoulder.  
  
"An entire day?" he repeated in his eternal deep monotone voice.  
  
Duo flinched when he realized what kind of torture even that would be fore him.  
  
"Well,...maybe not a day-" but he was cut off.  
  
"A day or no deal!"  
  
Now you may think that a day isn't long, but considering how aniying Duo can be to the loner type (and even sometime the talkative type), a day was bliss enough for Heero.  
  
"Done." Heero confirmed as he stood and put his laptop away.  
  
When he was done, he nodded towards the chairs around the table at which he sat, and with him the other boys sat as well. At that part, I had thought this would turn out to be just like with my friends when they told stories, and that this was not unusual. I didn't even give it a though, yet had I known what I know now, I would have kno that it would be one fo those rare times when Heero was actually open with something. He sat in his chair with his arms crossed, looking at each and everyone of them, but even now I'm uncertain if that had meant something more than what it had seemed.  
  
"...Well?" Duo insisted impatiently.  
  
"I went for a walk in the park." was all the famous Heero Yui explained.  
  
Duo looked disapointed, "Didn't anything happen?"  
  
"Yes." He definately seemed to want to say as little as he could get away with without breaking the bargain.  
  
"WEll, what then?" Duo was getting agitated.  
  
"....met someone..." he added (to me) almost guiltily.  
  
Now Duo really became interested, "Was it a girl?"  
  
"No, an older woman. Probably around the age of 59." Though he was being slightly unfair in keeping his end of the deal, Heero seemed to be getting uncomphortable if not agitated himself.  
  
"WEll? What happened??" Trowa broke in for duo, speaking in a slighter monotone, but a monotone none-the-less.  
  
"....She asked that I give her my gun."  
  
Everyone of the other pilots either looked at him quiestioningly or in surprise. Wufei, on the other hand, was tired of playing "20 questions".  
  
"Just tell us why and what happened, Yui!"  
  
Heero shrugged, though I knew he was still nervous. It was strange, for at that moment I realized, he had never seemed nervous or uncomphortable at all. I had just known he was because of my lil phsycic senses. Turning those off, I could no longer tell he felt any emotion what-so-ever. I could only shudder and listen.  
  
"She claimed that someone was after her. She needed help, so I gave her my gun." He explained as if it was logical, but I could only think ^That idiot!! Of all people, he should have known better than to hand total stranger a gun!!! He's a total baka!!!^  
  
The other boys looked at him in the same manner as I. Heero, however, just sat there like it was no big deal. I'm not quite sure why they didn't ask more, though they must have known something I did not.  
  
"There you are!" I remember a deep voice exclaiming behind me as I turned sharply in surprise.  
  
I was picked up by the gentle, yet massive, Rhashid as he opened the door and gazed at the five young boys. There were a mix of confused, shocked, and disturbed faces when they saw me.  
  
^Well atleast theres no cooing lik usual.^ The blonde I found out later to be Quatra, came over and took me from the man after Rhashid had told him where I had come from (or where they found me). He took me near the other pilots as all, but Duo, just stared. Duo just grinned and did the one thing I HATE!! He pet me and cooed.  
  
I know it was stupid of me to endanger my cover like I did, but what can I say? I have a short temper and a low tolerance rate for stupidity. Duo took me from Quatra and began playing with my paws. My short temper flared and my tolerance vanished. Cat instincts took over, but I hissed a warning, which he unfortunately didn't get.  
  
"Um Duo? I don't think it like it." Quatra hinted nicely.   
Brains didn't seem to be Duo's strong suit so I used brawn.  
  
"AH!! IT BIT ME!!!"   
  
The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Wufei was laughing his head off while a number of smirks showed on the othe rguy's faces. All but Heero's, of course. I ran under a table to get out of range of any one's feet. Turning to look at Heero, the suspicion I had seen in his eyes scared me. How I could have caught his suspicion with such a natual act, I'm not sure, but somehow he seemed to see something the others hadn't.  
  
Standing he made his way over to the table I was under. Too scared of looking even more suspicious by protesting, I allowed him to pick me up. THey say the eyes are a window to the soul so I guess that why he held me up to his face to stare at me. I had never believed in it till then. I twas just the strangest feeling to connect like that. I still remember looking into those pursian blue eyes and seeing more wisdom and emotion in them than I had ever known one man could carry. He's special. I knew so in those few moments of intense scrutiny.  
  
"There's smomething about those eyes......there's too much intellegence....and I don't like it." he muttered as if himself.  
  
And with that he cradled me in his arms like you would any other cat. That was one of the god things about being a cat; getting cradled. But , then agin, what use is it when you can never fall in love. I've learned to live without it, but at times it still hurts to know. I remember mentally slapping myself when I started to purr.  
  
"What do you mean," I looked over to see it had been Trowa who had spoken; it seemed the others had heard. Looking back, Heero met my gaze and I found I couldn't break the connection.  
  
"His gaze never left mine as he answered, "I don't know..."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, in which every eye seemed fixated on me. I found it hard not to shuffle nervoulsy, but I kept calm well enough. Soo there was a sigh from someone in the room. I t didn't take long to find Duo, sitting down, expression long and gloomy. he was still sucking on the part of his arm I had bit.  
  
^He better be glad I didn't stratch hi pretty lil face.^ I though wryly, tempted to smirk, but quite aware of whom was holding me. Wufei smirked for me, however.  
  
"Well, Quatra did warn you. Too bad your too dense to take a hint." he gloated.  
  
Duo stood angrily, though this only cause Wufei's grin to widen.  
  
"No he didn't!" he retored, then a little softer he added quiltily, "He just mentioned the cat didn't like it."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and Quatra shook his head, while Trowa smirked. I started to smile until I remember Heero. Looking up I found he was STILL looking at me. i have to admit, I was more frustrated than nervous. Deciding he was already suspicious, I jumped from his arms with ease. I was slightly surprised he let me go so easily. Landing gracefully on all fours, I trotted into the middle fo the room. As I recall, that was when I remember I should probly check on hotaru to see if she had recorded what was said. Glancing back, I found Heero, as expected, watching me intently, the voices of the others aruguing in the background. Willing myself to look away, I stretched to get rid of the nervouness and stress that had built up from my situation. Letting the cat part of my mind take control, my body cleaned itself while I mentaly searched for Hotaru. It's rather strange to roam the world mentally. It's like watching two tv's at once. I can switch from focusing mostly on what I see through my body's eyes to seeing things mentally. it's pretty cool. i could probly be a pretty powerful foe; maybe even be able to move stuff with my mind, if I had the control and concentration. Well anyway, I stopped by Paris for a moment for a glimpse of how my friend Elizabeth (the Queen) was doing before heading back to New York. Ya I know, but when you've got freedom like this you'd best use it or often tend to. Besides, I feel it's my duty to check up on my royal friends everyonce in a while. Moving on, I found the small office building owned expecially by me, smack in the middle of New York, or close to it. There it was, my home; I still remember taking a moment to appreicate the view from above. just as I was about to dive down and enter, I recall finding it moving away from me as my mental self was pulled back over land and ocean to resuface over instinct, where I found myself looking through the eyes of a cat who's vision was a side ways view of the floor and wall. Pain was the first thing I remember noticing; fierce, momentarily, then steadily spreading. Besides feeling pain, confusion was the main emotion until I noticed talking, and saw the shadow of one of the pilots before me.  
  
"You baka, you almost killed the poor thing!" I heard Trowa's voice scolding, which took me abit by surprise.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Wufei was the one trying to kill me!" came Duo's equally loud reply.  
  
"it's not my fault you tripped over some stupid chair. Your just clumsy." Wufeis calm explanation didn't surprise me.  
  
At this point I felt someone gently lifting me. That's when the real surprise set in. ^Heero?!?^ I just couldn't understand why Heeor would be the one pickin me up and not Quatra or even Trowa. He was an emotionless killer, why should he care if I was hurt? Never-the-less, it was indeed him I saw as he rolled me onto my back in his arms so he could see my face. The pain just seemed to leave my mind once that happened.  
  
After what I know now, I'm posative that there is more to Heero than meets the eye. Every time you look into his eyes it's like your looking at a battle field. He's not emotionless, he's just so used to keeping it in he doesn't know how to let it out. It's like b/c he's never let it out it's built up so much that's all there is under all the masks and logic. That's what I kep seeing! Emotion! Pure Emotion!.....well that's my theory anyway.  
  
Everything seemed to fade but him. All voices were drowned out. There had just been this unavailable emotion that just wiped the energy from me. It didn't feel bad or good just....at ease. All I remember from before falling fast asleep are those eyes; a windown to a battle field of wills, heart against mind, the training of man vs the instincts of humanity. 


End file.
